


Promise

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis





	

_"¿Mi sueño?" repitió la chiquilla mientras se acariciaba la barbilla, creando la sensación de que estaba pensando; sin embargo, la respuesta no tardó en llegar junto con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. "¡Mi sueño es ser la Campeona de Teselia y la mejor entrenadora del mundo!"_

_Sonreí y miré hacia abajo, donde me topé con mis rodillas magulladas y llenas de heridas, hasta que Mei atrajo mi atención._

_"Y tú, Hugh, ¿cuál es tu sueño? Porque seguro que tienes muchos!"_

_Alcé la mirada y me encontré con su cara muy cerca de la mía, todavía sin haber perdido la sonrisa. Suspirando un poco nervioso, me rasqué la nuca mientras respondía. "Yo también quiero ser el mejor entrenador del mundo... Quiero salir de aquí y recorrer toda Teselia junto a mis pokemon, y librar tantos combates como podamos y ser mejores juntos." Y cuando acabé de hablar, sentí como me sonrojaba, siendo consciente ahora de la emoción que se había impregnado en mi voz, haciendo que Mei me cogiese de las manos mientras sonreía incluso más._

_"¡Hagamos una promesa entonces! Cuando recibamos nuestro primer pokemon en unos años, tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para cumplir nuestros sueños, ¿de acuerdo?"_

_Asentí, todavía un poco nervioso de que estuviese tan cerca de mí – lo suficiente como para que sus coletas rozasen mis mejillas, y mis manos todavía entrelazadas con las de ella, y sus palabras llegando hasta lo más profundo de mi alma._

_"Lo prometo, Mei. Vamos a ser los mejores, y vamos a serlo juntos."_

_[...]_

_Cuando nos dieron nuestro primer pokemon, un Snivy para ella y un Tepig para mí, comenzamos nuestro viaje juntos, aunque acabamos yendo cada uno por nuestro camino al poco tiempo, buscando cumplir nuestros sueños para mantener la promesa que en su día hicimos._

 

 

Así que ahora, mientras camino hacia la sala del Campeón de la Liga donde me estás esperando... Míranos ahora, Mei. Estamos cumpliendo nuestros sueños.


End file.
